nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roboflight
Welcome! Robo's Talk http://images.wikia.com/nightclan-roleplaying/images/6/60/Turtle.jpg |} Oh Robo. You are so sweet. I...don't know what to say. You are such a great friend. I'm am so sorry for leaving, and for losing my temper. It's just...my mom is dead and my brother has cancer. I am being bullied in school and...I just don't know what to do. You didn't do ANYTHING. Well you did one thing. You kept me happy. You kept goign when my mother died. YOU Robo, are AN AMAZING FRIEND. No wait. You are more than a friend. Words can't even describe how you are one of my best wikia friends. You are such a kind, awesome, hilarous, etc person. And I am so so so sorry for being so mean. And I will come back. I promise. Thank you Robo, for being such an awesome, amazing friend, for being there for me, for everything. You really mad emy day.:) Thank you, oh thank you so much. :)Silver 18:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) KDSJGDKJAGKDJGAKDJGKADJGKDGJKDG GUESS WHAT, YOU SMURF? SILVER'S BACK! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD [[User:Rainsplash987|'♥']][[Thunderpaw|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm|''' ♥'] *blink* Kayyyyyy.... [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] *blink* Kayyyyyy.... [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] I thought you had a writer's conference. How was it? And the kayyyy was because I had no idea what you said :P Something about staring at the screen? And HOORAY FOR ROBOKINS! :D [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Oh. well it didn't make sense to me because I'm a dumbnut. :P HOORAY FOR SMARTNERDY ROBO O-O <3 [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] AW YEAH O-O ;D [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] OMG. OMG OMG. ROBO I LOVE YOU. I <3333 YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND, FOR BEING THERE FOR ME. THEY WILL PAY ONE DAY. THOSE BULLIES. But Robo- you are storng an amzing for helping through this. You my friend, are the reason why I smile through my pain. You are the BESTESTSTESTETS friend EVER! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! You really helped me through this.:) Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!Silver 02:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) HOORAY FOR ROBO! ;DDDDDDDDDDDD [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] I think it's just your memory. :P But I just learned how to do a new background... [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] I has not made it yet. ~Misty TOO LAZY TO PUT MEH SIGGY robo you can code now on Four [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You never cease to amaze me Robo. <3 I LOVES :D [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Sounds good ;) I can't wait till someone joins :P [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Great job with the front page! It looks ah-mazing <3 [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Want to go on to chat? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was browsing the cats and wondered, "When did Lightningstrike and Mistybrook become mates? THey had kits?!? Since when?!?!" So yeah. When was this? :P User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 04:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Do an opinion on...... JerryXIrisheart and TurtlepawXNightpaw Wow! I missed a lot! I will catch up tomorrow sometime! User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 09:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) On IRC wikia kicked me cause I was spamming so much..... I was like: d d d d d d d d d Then it made me quit.... :O [[User:Mistybird|'*team riding in coach's car*']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Jimmy Fieldmen (Brett Marx): If you're so great, how come you never made it to the major leagues?']] [[Mistypaw|'Coach Morris Buttermaker (Walter Matthau): Contract Disputes.']] [[Dusty|'Jimmy Fieldmen (]][[Dusty|''Brett Marx): Uh huh.]] ''Yeah, I know! So weird! ~Mistyhead About MeadowxShock.... Neither did I. :P ~Misty HOORAY! I LUBS IT! THX ROOBEAR <3 [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Sure I'll speak to you; I had one or two ideas too :D [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 16:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yolo Roobear! I have some not so very epicsome news. Okay. I got blocked on WFW. Why? Ah, insterting story. My evil sister went on my laptop and went on WFW and stared saying werid stuff like; "IM HOLLYSTAR OF RIVERCLAN AND YOUR EXILED MISTER!" However, she didn't log into my account. BUT we both got blocked and I asked Rainy to tell Arti but I haven't had a reponse yet.:( So it will be a pretty long time till I write my vhapter...... Silver sad.Silver 02:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) OMG ROBO! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!<3*hugs and gives turtle*Silver 21:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) HAI ROB. I hate bugging you but has Arti said anything about the block? Also, I was pushed off a scooter and I sprained my wrist do il be making some dumber mistart lop--Silver 02:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Which chat? Ahh, it's fine. And don't you worry child, my sister isn't allowed to use the computer FOREVER, no tv for her, and no suagr ever again for her.XDSilver 23:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ROOOOBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE TALK TO MEADOW PLEASE PLEASE Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 23:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha, gimme 5 minutes Oh wait I lied, gimme 10